Shattering the Fourth Wall
by Shizuka Ayasato
Summary: A simple, pretty manic birthday one-shot for Diana/Diana Lily and Isabella. Happy birthday Diana! 8D


**A/N: So, happy birthday Diana! This...is probably not going to be as awesome as I wanted it -.-; (That's why you should've given me a prompt! D:) From my PoV, just to let you know...**

**Whoops, made a typo where 'ladder' is supposed to be 'stepladder'. Fixed it ;)**

* * *

><p>"This is going to be completely <em>epic<em>!" I said as I paced around seeing what and how everyone was doing. "This…is going to be a fourth-wall shattering event!"

I pumped my fist into the air just as I noticed a shadow behind me copying my exact movement. "Maaayaaa…What are you doing? Where are the balloons?"

The Fey girl pouted stubbornly and answered, "I **ate **them okay?"

Sighing, I turned to Phoenix and ordered in a bored tone, "You deal with her Phoenix; you're her knight-in-a-blue-suit after all. Broke down several doors and things for like a Prince Charming if I remember correctly?"

I waved my hand airily after the final statement then burst out laughing when I saw his pink-faced but sceptical expression and wiped tears from my eyes.

"No, no I can't pull that off now. I have plans to do, we don't have much time!" I yanked a specific orange-clad idiot from the food table as I passed and found who I was looking for.

"Ah wait! Detective Gumshoe! Where are our specialists? They need to be here for the mind-blowingness to work in the end!"

I clenched my hands into two fists close to my face in anticipation as the detective frowned at my statement and scratched his head. "Well pal, I already _am _kinda mind-blown. So you say you're from another world or something? From the past?"

I tapped my foot impatiently and nodded. "In a sense yes, I'm from another reality in the past. Haven't I already explained that?"

The detective continued his string of questions and said, "And, you're six years younger than Mr. Wright and one year older than his assistant? Wouldn't that make you twenty years old pal?"

I noticed him taking in the fact that I looked like any other 5"4 teenage girl from Canada.

As Detective Gumshoe looked more and more confused, I answered his unspoken question with, "I already explained this! It's like an awkward time paradox where I haven't aged or something okay? I probably made a wormhole in time, but this completely worth it! Now go make sure the specialists hurry up! Thanks Detective!"

I ran to the other side of the room and was greeted by Phoenix Wright again. He looked slightly amused and asked, "Alternate reality? Supposed to be 20 years old? You're just a kid, Shizuka. Besides…Is this really worth causing a wormhole in time?" Now he looked worried like time was going to fall apart around him.

I squinty-eye glared at him, (Ha! The things the Ace Attorney cast don't know, like the fact that they're in a video game!) Then slowly asked, "Has Maya set up the balloons yet? What about the other decorations?"

Phoenix laughed sheepishly and said, "Well here's the thing. Maya _did _and then she tripped and fell off of the stepladder, which she called a ladder, but it's totally a stepladder and-"

I stared at him and replied, "Point please. Is she done?"

"Ahahahahah….Like I said, she fell off and grabbed a couple of balloons to break her fall, hanging from the ribbon holding them up. I ran to help her but since the ribbon isn't so strong in the first place, I fell on top of the balloons and she fell on top of me." Phoenix finished lamely. "Oh but uh, Franziska is helping her now…"

I tilted my head and stiffened when I heard Franziska shout, "Faster fool! To think you and that foolish fool Phoenix Wright popped every single balloon by making such a foolish mistake such as falling down! We should have gotten Kay to do it! Acting like a ninja and all!"

Phoenix winced when he heard the whip and rubbed his arms as if he could still feel all those times Franziska had whipped him in court. Maybe he could, it was the Ace Attorney Universe, you never know.

I grimaced when I heard Maya shriek and told Phoenix, "Sorry for rushing you guys and making you help me out…It's just, when you guys are here it'll make things easier and top off the cake! By the way, where _is _the cake?"

Turning around quickly, we located Larry with a finger about to touch the frosting on the cake. I ran over to him and yanked his arm away. "Don't! You'll get some later alright?"

As manic as all this was, it was sure to be great! We would bend the laws of reality with just a simple meeting! Yes!

Franziska and Maya entered the room and Maya gasped at me. "I fell off of a ladder and was whipped while you two are celebrating already? That's not fair!"

I laughed and apologized when we all heard a familiar voice. Two voices actually.

"WRIGHT, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Edgeworth stormed in with a pretty black-haired, grey-eyed young woman, smiling and saying, "You always worry too much Miles! It's for something good!"

Maya's mouth turned into a small "o" and ran straight for the young woman yelling, "Madi! You came!"

I nearly collapsed in relief when I saw Madi and Edgeworth walk in, Edgeworth with one of his "Wright!" rants. They were the key to this whole fourth-wall aspect between reality and the AA universe as of right now.

Maya clasped her hands together and said excitedly. "Now all we need is the guest of honour!" We grinned at each other and our eyes bore into the doorway that Edgeworth and Madi just came through.

Phoenix sighed and pulled us back. "You guys, please don't act like kids now! I mean, Diana is going to walk in any second and-"

It was like a bomb setting off.

Diana walked in, confused and then saw all of us grinning and shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

She looked like she'd seen a ghost and screamed. (Very understandable, if I didn't know how I'd do this too.)

I walked forward and said, "I know I was supposed to write a fic, but I thought altering the rules of reality and letting you meet the AA cast and your own OC would be even cooler! So what do you think?" I jumped like I was hopped up on a six-pack of Coke. It's actually pretty odd for me to be so excited in public, as I'm usually that girl dressed in all-black (like I am now) sitting boredly.

Diana looked like she was about to answer when suddenly…

A wall of the room we were in fell down with a loud crash and we were all powder-white covered in dust. A ghostly Phoenix and Edgeworth turned to glare at me while the others went to survey the damage.

I grinned hesitantly and replied honestly, "Didn't think I'd actually shatter a wall you know! Don't worry, I'll pay for it! ...Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I don't think I can pay for that wall...Phoenix will probably have to pay for it..<strong>

**Well, since this was pretty manic and not that great...Next chapter of Magatama Tsubasa is also dedicated to you okay? **

**I was also considering drawing Madi as a fanart if you'd let me...?**

**Happy birthday again~ ^-^**


End file.
